


HE DID IT!

by HintehDehPengu



Series: A Smornby Life [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Ross are alone in the apartment again, Trott is out with Katie and they have the place to themselves for a while. Ross seems to be the one in charge... Only for a short while, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HE DID IT!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of smut. If it's not the best, I'm sorry. There's been some technical difficulties with my laptop (I'm using my mothers right now). This is a one shot story with no plot, just smut. Hopefully Fantasies and Filth, Pure Filth will be able to resume as planned. :)

Smith sat with Ross watching TV. It was just gone 7pm, Trott had just left for his date with Katie. "What do you wanna do tonight, then?" Ross asked, looking over to Smith. "I don't know, mate. Just chill out I guess." he replied, still engrossed in TV. "No alcohol involved, right?" Ross continued. "Maybe, maybe not." Smith said, finally looking away from the screen. "Well, I need to do editing work. So, come shout for me if you need me." Ross said, walking off to his editing computer. Smith sat and continued watching TV. After a few minutes, he got really hot. Smith groaned. "Summer in England. Rain but it's still fucking hot." he said to himself, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He yanked it off, and threw it into the bin. "SCORE!!" Smith cheered. Ross took off his headphones, and groaned.

He ran into the front room. "Got too hot, huh?" Ross asked. "Too hotty for Trotty. And he's not even here." Smith said, laughing at his own joke. He plonked down into the sofa again, Ross joined him. "Editing is boooring." he exaggerated. "I'd much rather be here with you." Ross winked, jokingly. "Oooooooh. I'm SO Horny for Hornby!" Smith joked. They laughed at each other, and glued their eyes to the TV screen again. Ross slowly laid his head on Smith's chest. Smith didn't move at all, no facial expressions changed either. "Weird." Ross thought, moving his head back to watch TV. "Hey, Smith." Smith turned his head over to Ross questioningly. "Would it be acceptable if I were to, say, do this?" Ross said, licking his lips. Smith moaned a little. "Aha. Distracting, huh?" Ross laughed, going back to watch TV. "Man, what's up with Ross tonight?" Smith thought. "He's been fine all day but now he starts acting up..." He realised something. "Fuck. Trott's not here." Smith looked over to him. Ross turned and flashed a smile. "Need something?" he asked. "Uh, no thanks mate. Just wondering what's got into you tonight." Smith replied. "What's got into me? Nothing, Alex. Nothing." Ross replied, winking. Smith groaned in pleasure. He loved it when Ross called him Alex. He loved it when he was close to Ross. He loved it when Trott wasn't around, so Ross could... He stopped fantasizing. "Hey, Ross." Smith said, looking over at him arousingly. "Yeees?" Ross said, turning his head slowly. "You made me realise something tonight." Smith sighed. "You made me realise you're a horny bastard." Ross laughed. "True, but what else, Alex? What else?" Ross looked into Smith's eyes, almost hypnotising him. "That I love you." Smith blurted out, going in for a heated kiss. Ross took it, and they snogged. Smith pushed Ross over, not breaking the kiss, and they ended up on the floor. Ross pulled away first, surprisingly, for air. "Fuck, Smith. You're a good fucking kisser." he said, gasping. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Smith said, standing up and picking up Ross. Ross squealed, as he was carried off to Smith's bedroom.

Smith threw Ross down onto his bed, and went in for another kiss. This time, Smith ended up on top of Ross. The kiss went on for a while, and Smith broke it this time. "You still have your pajamas on, Rossy. We can't have that, can we?" Smith said, voice turning slightly gruff. Ross swallowed in fear and pleasure, as he complied with Smith's request of sorts. He removed his pajama shirt and bottoms. Smith laughed, realising what he was doing. "Oh, man I am so sorry. I'm going to be your first time, and that's just awkward." Smith blushed. Ross looked disappointed. "You tell me you love me, you kiss me, you carry me to your bedroom and you tell me to get naked then you tell me to fuck off?" Ross was almost shouting. "Nope." Smith said, taking off his own pajama bottoms. Ross smiled. "You are a fucking twat, you know that?" he said. "Oh, just take me in already." Smith said, moaning. Ross obliged, and took Smith's hard, erect cock into his mouth. He licked it up and down, before getting to the head and licking the slit every once and a while. Smith moaned in pleasure, Ross was surprisingly good at this. Smith looked down at Ross, and just looking at him made him want to cum. Ross seemed to be struggling, but he kept going. Smith needed to cum, and with one last look at Ross... He came. Ross moaned, deciding whether to spit or swallow in his head. He decided to spit, the bitter taste was too much for him. Smith smiled at him. "Nice choice there." he said. Ross smiled awkwardly back.

Smith reached in the drawer in his bedside unit, and took out condoms and some lube. Ross looked at him, eyes widened. "Oh, come on." Smith said, grinning widely. "Pleeeeease? For me, Rossy?" he said, giving Ross puppy dog eyes. Ross gave in. "Fine. But it's me who's gonna be giving it to you." Smith jumped up and down in excitement, and threw the lube and condoms at him. Smith laid ready on the bed, waiting for Ross. Ross simply put some lube into his hands, and smoothed it around Smith's asshole. Smith jerked a little at the iciness of the lube, but moaned it off. Ross stuck a finger in. Smith moaned, and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Deeper, Ross. Go fucking deeper." Smith said, wanting to feel the pleasure. Ross went deeper, and Smith moaned into a pillow. Ross smirked to himself, and decided to pleasure Smith even more by placing another finger into Smith's asshole. Smith was almost crying in pleasure now, and moaned into his pillow. "Okay, Ross... You can stick it in now..." he murmured. Ross smiled. "Okay, big boss." he said, taking his fingers out and sliding a condom onto his penis before carefully inserting his cock. "Oh, fuck. That's still tight." Ross moaned, trying to push his cock in further. "I fucking warned you." Smith said. "No you fucking didn't you twat." Ross replied, pushing harder. "Oh, just FUCK ME" Smith shouted, as Ross finally hit his pleasurable spot. Smith moaned in pleasure, and Ross humped in time with his moans. Smith was weirdly verbal, Ross remembered Smith telling him one day that he was not at all verbal during sex. Ross smiled at the thought, as he continued to hump. Smith was moaning and screaming in pain into the pillow. "FUCKING COME FOR ME, ROSS. JUST FUCKING COME FOR ME." Smith shouted into his pillow, as he bit down on the fabric. Ross slowed down a little, and after a while he jettisoned into Smith's asshole. He slowly slid his dick out, and he grabbed some tissues. He wiped the cum out of Smith's asscrack, and put the the tissue in the bin. He peeled the condom off his cock, and put that in the bin too. Smith rolled over, slowly. "I'm not going to be able to walk for a week." he said, smiling at Ross. "Yeah, well we fucked. How the fuck are we gonna tell Trott?" Ross replied. "We don't need to." Smith said, winking. "We're alone for the next few hours, lets have some banter together. And no, not more sex. I don't think I'd be able to deal with that." Ross said, laughing. They must've not heard the front door open, because they both walked out into the lounge completely unaware Trott was back. Trott turned away from locking the door, and looked at Smith and Ross. "Right, and what the fuck happened to you two?" he asked, crossing his arms. Smith and Ross exchanged looks, and they replied in sync. "HE DID IT!"

 


End file.
